Dry for a week
by iammelissa87
Summary: Ian has been gone for a week at ROTC camp. He wants ONE thing.


"Monkey's, Wake up."

Fiona came barging into the bedroom, rattling the beds to wake them.

"What the Hell, Fi- Its summertime" Lip groaned.

"I have to take Liam to Sheila's, Debbie has a Party to go to, and Carl is staying over at Little Hanks. I got work this morning, and I need you to start up the truck. Electric is due tomorrow, and we're 40 short on the bill. Get up" Fiona said as she smacked him across the head.

Lip Finally got out of bed, and Ian was nowhere to be found. Lip guessed he was still at the ROTC camping trip. Lucky bastard got to get out of the house for the week. But Lip was OK with that. If Fiona wouldn't have waken him up, he probably would have stayed in bed all day. He had nothing better to do.

It was around Noon, and Ian stumbled through the door. On the table, he found a note:

_**Ian, **_

_**Incase you get home before I do, Food is in the microwave. Lip is running the truck. Debbie is at a Party, and Carl is still at Little Hanks. Probably wont be home til tonight. Oh, and Sheila has Liam. Got called in to the club for a double. **_

_**Love you, **_

_**Fi.**_

Ian couldn't have had a grin any bigger. As tired and sweaty as he was, he was even hornier.

He grabbed the phone he had snatched off the EL from some kid, and shot a text to Mickey.

"Its Gallagher. Empty house all day. Get your ass over here."

_That's subtle enough, huh? Ian thought. _

He threw his clothes from the week into the washer, ran up stairs to his room, grabbed a towel and clean clothes, and made his way to the shower. The cool water on his skin was welcoming. He stood under the shower nozzle, his eyes screwed tight, letting the water fall on his face. As he stood there, he felt something familiar, but it still startled him.

The way Mickey slid his hand through Ian's hair, was all too electrifying for him. He let out a small moan, hoping it wouldn't be heard. But it was. Mickey grasped Ian's hair, and pulled his head back towards.

"Leave me dry like that for a week again, and I will kick your fucking ass. You hear me Firecrotch"? Mickey barked as he punctured Ian's neck with his teeth, making sure to leave a mark.

Ian let out another groan, and turned around to see Mickey, who had a look of desperation in his eyes. Ian smiled that shit eating grin, with those beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.

"Sorry. But you don't look dry to me" Ian retorted back, with that stupid grin still intact.

"Shut the hell up Gallagher, and lets get to fucking business. I don't have all day" Mickey said, trying to hide the fact that he actually missed the red-head this past week.

Ian turned Mickey around, and grabbed the bar of soap that was on the dish glued to the wall. He took the soap and began to lather his hands in the bubbles. After he sat the soap back down, he rubbed his hands around and across Mickey's hips and thighs. As much as Mickey wanted to tell Ian off, he didn't. He _couldn't. _Every thought he had went missing when he felt Ian's hand around his cock. The lack of blood from his brain made him clothes his eyes, and hoped when he opened them, he could see straight again. Mickey never thought a shower could be this fulfilling. He bucked his hips out towards Ian, the way he always did when he couldn't handle the touch. Ian quickly released his grasp around Mickey, and that pissed him off.

"What the fuck Gallagher, did I tell you to fucking stop? Didn't think so" and he bucked into him again.

Ian then took his hands, and grasped Mickey's ass. Slowly, listening to Mickey's grunts, he traced around Mickey's entrance. Once Mickey's breathing slowed down, he slid one finger inside of him.

"Be nice Mick- or this is all you get" he lied, because feeling Mickey in his hands turned him on even more. And Mickey knew this because he could feel Ian's hard cock on him.

"Fuck off, Gallagher. You want this as bad as I do" Mickey said in a deep tone.

Ian then slid another finger into Mickey. He sissored his fingers and turned them before he took his hands away.

"Fucking fuck" Mickey screamed as Ian finally pushed himself into him. Mickey bucked back into Ian's hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Ian's fingernails were digging into Mickey's hips, leaving tale-tell signs that he was there, and that turned him on even more. He reached around, and grabbed Mickey and started stroking him, as he felt his end was coming. He wanted to make sure Mickey let o around the same time.

Just as Ian let out a moan of release, the door flew open. Both boys froze.

"Yo, Ian. You in here"? Fuck. It was Lip.

Mickey looked back at Ian and arched his eyes brows, Ian put his hand around Mickey's mouth and puckered his lips to tell Mickey to be quiet.

"You jackin off in here? I can hear you scream like a girl from down stairs" he said as he opened the curtain.

"Dude. What the fuck. Your letting the fucking steam out" Mickey said as he shut the curtain back.

"Woah. Couldn't keep in your pants Ian? Better Hurry the fuck up and get your rocks off. Bathroom downstairs flooded and I need to fucking piss" Lip laughed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"If you could have fucking knocked, You wouldn't have seen any of this, dickhead" Ian screamed back at him.

"You gonna finish me off, Gallagher, or do I gotta do it my damn self?" Mickey asked

"What are you talking about, finishing you off? I am ready for another round." Ian laughed and thrusted into him again.

It didn't take too long for Mickey to finish before they were out of the shower.

"Bathrooms free" Ian yelled through the house as he pushed Mickey onto his bed, and kicked the door shut.


End file.
